and then i kissed you
by galaskies-dancer
Summary: Begitulah malam itu kau mengecup lembut bibirnya. YumiKuri.


[ **and then i kissed you** ]

* * *

Seperti mengingat kepingan kecil dari perguliran waktu, saat-saat ketika helai rambut panjang itu melayang-layang diterpa angin, berkilau meski agak bercabang. Lantas ada sepasang sepatu yang tak sengaja menginjak kubangan air hingga air meluber ke sisi lain dalam gerakan acak. Dan kau hanya mampu terpaku, memandang, takjub, lalu mendadak jantungmu berdebum—berdebum! Seakan hendak meledak dalam detik-detik yang serba tidak pasti. Hanya satu inginmu; mengabadikan momen sederhana itu agar terulang selamanya dalam bayang-bayang mimpi tanpa tepi.

Barangkali demikian kau memaknai hari tersebut, hari yang engkau anggap sebagai sial tapi untung. Sebab hujan turun tak henti-henti menjadikan hutan beton digenangi air di sana-sini. Ya, ya, hutan beton. Apalagi yang cocok mendefinisikan sebuah kota tempat manusia-manusia rela berubah menjadi binatang asalkan mendapat uang? Tentu saja, hutan beton! Kau yang menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai si ahli menangkap obyek, segera saja memotret perempuan tak bernama itu—perempuan yang melintas seumpama manusia-manusia lain di suatu kota besar, melintas dan berlalu-lalang tak ada lelah. Di sanalah kau berpikir betapa kesialan yang membawa keberuntungan.

Perempuan itu lain dari yang lain. Tampak sederhana namun cantik dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti bukan bagian dari hutan beton ini, mungkin saja anak seorang putri raja pada abad kesekian yang tersesat akibat mesin waktu dan tidak mampu pulang, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menikmati alur hidup di zaman sinting ini, membaur di antara manusia-manusia lain yang lebih banyak bersifat binatang ketimbang binatang itu sendiri. Kau melamun banyak. Mustahil demikian adanya. Sudah tentu perempuan tersebut merupakan bagian dari kota besar ini, seperti juga kau yang luntang-lantung tak tentu arah mencari sekeping koin dengan berlembar-lembar potret abadi.

Tapi tentu saja, kau menyebutnya seni. Seni jual tinggi. Apa pun yang dapat menghasilkan uang sehingga kau tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan manusia tak beruntung lain hanya untuk mengemis pada pabrik-pabrik besar bergaji kecil.

Nah, betapa beruntung dirimu tatkala perempuan itu menyadari kau memotretnya diam-diam. Karena begitulah awal-mula kau mengenalnya—ya, mengenalnya, mengetahui namanya, mengetahui di mana dia tinggal, dan mengetahui parfum merek apa yang sungguh beruntung menempeli seluruh pakaiannya. Historia Reiss. Seperti namanya, dia sangat cantik lagi anggun, tidak seperti kebanyakan perempuan lain yang liar dan suka memukul. Kau menyukai perempuan semacam ini. Tidak banyak bicara, tapi setiap kali bicara, kau selalu menyukai kalimat apa pun yang terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Sesederhana sapaan pagi dan obrolan ringan mengenai menu makanan malam nanti.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Historia. Jatuh cinta sekali._

 _ **Bagaimana bisa?**_

 _Aku tidak tahu. Kalau kau tanya dewa-dewa di setiap kuil pun, barangkali aku tetap tidak akan tahu. Tapi yang jelas bagiku ialah, kau merupakan satu-satunya perempuan yang paling ingin aku bahagiakan di muka bumi ini. Kau percaya?_

 _ **Aku tidak.**_

 _Bagaimana caraku membuktikannya agar engkau percaya?_

 _ **Cium aku, mungkin dengan begitu aku bakal tahu perasaan semacam apa yang kau punya; apakah sekadar nafsu belaka ataukah memang benar-benar cinta—cinta yang cinta sekali.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Begitulah malam itu kau mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Lantas perempuan itu setuju untuk mengawali perjalanan baru denganmu; saling menggandeng tangan, enggan lepas, melangkah di jalan yang sama, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kenangan yang sesekali terlupa namun sesekali kau ingat juga; seperti saat pertama kali engkau melihatnya, melihat rambutnya, melihat sepatunya, melihat ke dalam dirinya yang sebenar-benarnya—tanpa kepalsuan, tanpa keraguan; dialah tujuan akhirmu. Dan kau jatuh cinta dengan seluruh dirimu, begitupula dia yang mencintaimu secara penuh lagi utuh.[]

* * *

 **11:36 PM – 25 December 2016**

Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime


End file.
